


Garden Prince

by Saturn_Witches



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Devotion to The Horned God, Drugs, F/M, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, Lawrence Is A Witch And You Cannot Convince Me Otherwise, Minor Canonical Character(s), Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pain, Please Enjoy My Writing I Am A Sensitive Soul, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possible Character Death, Possible Necromancy, Rivers, Showers, Tea, Vaginal Sex, Willingly Staying With Your Kidnapper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Witches/pseuds/Saturn_Witches
Summary: I turned on my heel and ran as quickly as I could away from him. But the drink Ren bought was starting to kick in and making my movements slower. I turned right into an ally, hoping to lose him or at least be able to hide. I pressed my back to a wall and tried to calm myself. But that was short lived as the blonde man rounded the corner and grabbed onto me. I tried to scream but all I felt was pain in the back of my head and then my vision went black.





	1. You're Different

The bar was not too busy, calm enough to relax in the wooden seats. It felt nice to get out occasionally. I leaned against the table, not bothering to get a drink just yet. I let my shoulders relax, holding my head up with hand. My eyes fluttered close, which would be my first mistake of the night.

I let my eyes open again, blinking the blurriness away. I had fallen asleep! The bar was almost completely empty. I pushed myself out of my chair and went over to a young looking blonde man sitting alone at the end of the bar. I gently tapped on his shoulder, which gave him a bit of a shock.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized for startling him. "Do you know what time it is?" I tried to sound as polite and gentle as possible. He seemed jumpy.

"Oh," He glanced at his watch. "It's almost closing time. It's 1:45." He stuttered a bit, but his voice was soft.

"Are you alright?" I didn't want to push him but I was worried.

"Oh," He took a sharp intake of air, like no one had bothered to ask him that before now. "Yeah...I'm just waiting for my....friend." He seemed unsure to call this person a friend. But almost on cue, a short red haired boy walked up from the bathroom door.

"Alright Lawrence let's...oh there's someone else here," The boy smiled a bit, but I swear I saw a hint of panic in his eyes. "Well, I'm Ren, this is Lawrence." He smiled, looking at my expectantly. 

"Oh, right. My name is Rosemary." I introduced myself. Lawrence's cheeks tinted slightly as he mumbled to himself, vaguely mentioning he likes my name. The two of them then looked to each other awkwardly. I hesitated before speaking again.

"Is everything okay Lawrence?" I asked him again. He again seemed taken aback, but he nodded regardless.

"Hey, how about another round of drinks before we go?" Ren smiled and dashed off towards the bar. Lawrence gave me a small smile and followed the redhead.

Sitting down at a table, Lawrence came over and set drinks in front of each of us. I gently grabbed the drink in front of me and took some sips. Rum and coke. It was kind of comforting. I looked over at Lawrence, who seemed nervous and hadn't touched his drink at all. I was about to ask Lawrence if he was alright again but Ren interrupted me.

"I think I should be going...it's late." He stammered. Lawrence looked at Ren with pained eyes.

"You're leaving?"

"Sorry." The boy scurried out, Lawrence on his tail. And I was left in the bar. I finished my drink, trying not to think too much on what just happened. All I knew was that I should just go home. I gathered my stuff and walked out into the cool night. Neither man from earlier was in sight. I began to walk down the street but barely took 2 steps before I felt a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around.

It was Lawrence. I let out a small shriek on instinct. I backed up a bit from him. He looked...different. His eyes held a different emotion I hadn't seen in the bar.

"Ren's path....split from mine." He spoke slowly. I backed up a bit more, clutching the bottom of my shirt.

"What do you mean?" I tired to sound calm. "I thought Ren just left because it was late...and I should leave too." I barely finished my sentence before I saw his fist flying towards my head. I ducked as quick as I could and I heard him cry out as his fist hit the wall.

I turned on my heel and ran as quickly as I could away from him. But the drink Ren bought was starting to kick in and making my movements slower. I turned right into an ally, hoping to lose him or at least be able to hide. I pressed my back to a wall and tried to calm myself. But that was short lived as the blonde man rounded the corner and grabbed onto me. I tried to scream but all I felt was pain in the back of my head and then my vision went black.


	2. Problems

When my vision began to come back in blurry moments, I let my eyes adjust to the dim lights in the room where I now sat. My eyes focused on the large window out in front of me, and the many plants lining the table and window sill, then finally I focused on the blonde man with his back to me. He seemed to be mumbling to himself. I kept quiet until he turned around.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Uh...you're probably feeling a little..." He trailed off. I tried to adjust myself but then I finally noticed that my arms and legs were tapped to the chair. Panic started to flow through me and it seemed he saw it too.

"Hey, calm down...I can explain this." He smiled and it somehow made me feel more uneasy. Something about him seemed...unstable. I decided to keep my mouth shut and let him explain though.

"Well," He stammered a bit. "Look. Things got a little out of hand." He paused and took a breath. "I'd been talking to Ren for a couple weeks. You know...on the internet. So I was nervous."

He began to fidget uncomfortably before continuing again. "And then you showed up. And Ren left... and..." He trailed off again. "And now you're here. I couldn't just leave you there!" He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. 

"I should never leave, it's not worth it..." His tone grew dark, which triggered a shiver down my spine. "All I found was another problem."

My heart hammered in my chest. I needed to convince him I wasnt a problem. "I don't have to be a problem." The words spat out on their own.

"I... I can be your friend."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

I needed something else to convince him. "I can see you like plants." I tried to not sound as nervous as I was.

"I guess..." He spoke slowly. His tone was soft yet cautious. 

"I like to garden too." I tried to soothe him. I didn't know why, but his smile calmed me.

"Really?" He beamed, the most happy I had seem him since we met. "It's just something I do to keep busy. I mean, I need to have something to think about. And... I like taking care of them. They're delicate. I like the way they need me." The last part of his sentence was quieter, but I still heard. Something inside me clicked on. I felt bad for him.

"That's why I like it too." I smiled at him. I wanted to make him happy. Maybe so I can get out alive. I wasn't sure.

"You understand?" A smile slowly flowed onto his lips. He looked genuinely happy. "It's kind of nice to meet someone like that..." He mumbled, almost like a whisper. I just smiled at him. I wasn't sure what else to do.

"Oh...you....what am I gonna do with you?" He mumbled to himself more, starting to pace in front of me. His hands reached up into his hair and ruffled it around, I could see it coming loose from his ponytail.

"I...I should rest. I can't...I can't think straight right now. It's getting early...You're probably tired. You're probably diurnal, right? I kept you up all night." He sounded a bit guilty.

"It's okay. I don't mind." I reassured him. He seemed surprised.

"I'll just make you some tea." He gingerly smiled.

"I'm sure I can fall asleep on my own." I didn't want to risk getting drugged by this plant loving psycho.

"You should drink it." His tone switched again. Something like a warning.

"I'm not going to drink anything." I felt a bit bad, being so harsh, since I could see his body tense up. But he gave in.

"I won't make you sleep," He spoke quietly. "Good....uh.." He quickly traveled to his bed. It seemed like he was going to tell me goodnight. My chest ached a bit.


	3. Sleep Deprived

I don't know how much time passed, but the room was quiet. The only noise came from the dull hum of a humidifier and Lawrence's gentle breathing from the other side of the room. I wiggled a bit in my chair, my arms and legs were getting restless, being tapped up for hours.

I pulled on my arms, but the tape didn't seem to budge. I was worried that I would make too much noise and wake him up, but I kept trying. The chair squeaked a bit as I moved around and I paused immediately, looking over to the sleeping man. No movement. I wiggled around quietly again, and the tape make an odd squeaking sound. Lawrence shifted in his bed. I figured I was going to get nowhere with this method, so I decided to try and sleep.

The soft noises made it easier to doze off, but sleep was not to be had for me then. There was a sudden intake of air from where Lawrence slept, and the man flung himself out of his bed and onto the floor with a hefty smack against the apartment's tile. A broken shout emerged from his throat. He sounded terrified.

Not more than a couple of seconds after Lawrence hit the floor, the front door creaked, I assumed just from normal building creaks, but he didn't seem to think the same. His head snapped up, in the direction of the door, and I could see his bare shoulders shaking.

"Lawrence?" I called out cautiously. He didn't even acknowledge me. He slowly stood up and started mumbling to himself again backing away from the door. His whole body seemed to be quivering.

"Lawrence." I called out to him again. Again no response. He pushed his hands into his hair that was now loose from the ponytail and pushed his back against the table covered in plants. I began to struggle to get out of the tape again. Now that he was awake. I didn't have to be quiet but he was also scaring me.

"No...I can't. That's not...no please....just...oh god." He stammered, looking at the door like someone was trying to break in. I finally was able to pop one of my arms out of the tape and wrestle with the other one. Lawrence started whimpering and fell to his knees.

I pulled my other arm out and reached for the small knife on the round side table. I bent down to uncut the tape around my legs, looking up at the blonde man, who was still on the floor, clutching his head. I cut my legs free and tossed the knife onto the floor. I needed to help him.

My legs wobbled some as I stood but I steadied myself on the chair until I could walk without tripping. I slowly walked to him and bent down on the floor, keeping a safe distance.

"Lawrence are you okay?" I calmly spoke to him. He still didn't seem like he heard me. I was scared to reach out and touch him, but I had to do something to help him. I gingerly put my hand on his shoulder. He was cold to the touch. He whipped his head up to look at me, tears welling up in his soft blue eyes.

"Rosemary?" He whispered. I nodded and smiled, rubbing my thumb in circles on his shoulder. He immediately relaxed and scooted his body closer to me.

"Everything is okay. Why don't we get you warmed up with a bath okay?" He looked at me with worry in his eyes, like he was looking at a feral cat. But he eventually nodded and I helped him to his feet. 

I sat him on the seat of the toilet, once we were in the bathroom and began to start running some warm water. He glanced at the door nervously. I got the message and flicked the lock shut, smiling at him to reassure him. He seemed slightly comforted. 

Once the bath was full, I turned away so he could discard his pajama pants. He sunk his body into the bath and I finally turned around and sat down by the edge of the tub. He still looked shaken but he seemed to be calming down some.

"Do you...do you want me to wash your hair?" He looked taken aback.

"If you want to." He seemed unsure of being touched but agreed anyway. I pulled the shower head down and turned the water on to a nice temperature again. I moved smoothly, wetting his hair, which was very soft. I took my time washing it with his shampoo and conditioner, which both smelled of rose. After I finished rinsing all of it out of his hair, he turned to me and smiled, a genuine smile that didn't scare me.

"Sorry I uh...got out of the tape. I was worried about you." I thought it would be best to apologize so he didn't think I was trying to escape.

"Thanks. I...uh.. thanks." It seemed like he wanted to talk about what happened but didn't want to burden me with it.

"If you want to talk about it, I would be happy to listen."

"I...I don't know." I nodded, understanding if he didn't want to talk about it and stood up, gathering a towel for him to dry off with. He thanked me again and I left him be to get dressed again. I sat down on the chair, waiting to be taped up again. When he came out, he looked like a different person. He looked more confident. He dried his hair with the towel and I couldn't stop my eyes from traveling over his bare chest and down to the top of his sweatpants. 

I had to pull my eyes away, internally cursing my captor for having such a good body. He came over, towel draped over his shoulders and his hair tousled and in the process of drying. I hated myself for wanting to run my hands through it. Maybe I had been drugged. Or worse. Stockholm Syndrome.

He smiled softly at me, a glint of something not so innocent in his gaze. He seemed happy that I helped him and still sat back in the chair. He grabbed a roll of tape again and proceeded to tape my limbs back to the chair. He started buttoning his red flannel shirt back on, briefly saying he needed to go out. He told me to rest more, and briskly left.

I wanted to try and get out of the tape again, and leave, but my muscles ached and my eyes stung. I hadn't slept since that small nap in the bar. I figured I could let myself rest for a while. I didn't know what else Lawrence had in store for me. And I didn't want to find out sleep deprived and weak. I shifted my limbs as much as I could to get comfortable and let my eyes close.


	4. It Hurts

The sun was almost set when I opened my eyes again. My gaze immediately locked on the man standing in front of me. He looked a bit disheveled, his shirt was buttoned wrong and hanging a bit off one of his shoulders, and his sweatpants had some sort of stain on the knees. Maybe dirt? He was just standing there though, staring at me.

"Welcome back," He smiled. "You're beautiful." I felt my cheeks getting warmer. What the hell?

"What..." I stammered out.

"I wasn't looking properly before. And you were asleep for a while." He slowly traveled behind me and I heard the clattering of something. I tried to turn around but the tape wouldn't let me move that far.

He kept talking, mostly about my beauty, before something sharp stuck into the back of my neck. I began to panic. What the hell was this guy doing?! The sharp pain continued and I could feel something running down my neck. It made me feel sick. I struggled again but the more I moved, the more it hurt.

"So beautiful...I love the curve of your spine...I wish I could keep it." He spoke softly, like talking to a tired dog. His finger pressed inside the wound he had made, emitting a small whimper from me. I was too scared to scream. I could feel more of what I assumed was my own blood running down my back, under my shirt.

It felt like it wasn't going to stop, the pain in the back of my neck was agonizing. But it soon did. He moved back in front of me, some of my blood on his fingertips. He smiled and for the first time, his smile didn't comfort me.

"I uh...I can't let you go. You understand right?" No, I didn't understand but I didn't want to make him angry. The wound on my neck was throbbing in pain.

"Can I... can I at least use the bathroom?" I tried to sound calm but it was hard, considering he just cut into my neck to look at my fucking spine.

"I...suppose that's okay." Holy fuck that actually worked? He reached behind me to grab a small knife, which I assumed was what he just used to cut into me, since some blood still shined on the tip. He sliced the tape from my arms and legs and I stood up. My legs were even more wobbly than the last time I was out of the chair.

"You can go to the bathroom...but just come back out here and sit back down after, okay?" I nodded and quickly moved myself into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind me.

I flipped the light on and looked around again. I didn't look at all of it properly before when washing Lawrence. There was more plants. On the counter, on the floor, hanging in the shower, sitting on the rim of the tub, almost everywhere a plant could go. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had dark rings under my eyes, my hair was greasy and ruffled. My skin looked more pale and I looked like I had lost weight. I then realized how hungry I was. I hadn't been given food the whole time I have been here. I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore, so I opened the mirror and looked around at the medicine bottles and jars in the cabinet.

A lot looked as though they had been homemade or mixed up, which worried me. I found two that might be able to help me. One amber colored liquid in a bottle sloppily labeled 'For Pain' and the other with a suspiciously clear liquid in a bottle with bolded letters 'NUMB'. Frankly I was scared to take either, but I was so achy and hurt, I needed something. The numb one scared me more, what could that entail? I lose all feeling in my limbs and die? Probably an over exaggeration but still.

I grabbed the bottle labeled 'For Pain' and popped it open. It was pretty obvious that it should help with pain. Right? The amber liquid was thick, and smelled sweet. I decided to say fuck it and take a sip. It tasted more bitter than it smelled. I put both bottles back and waited. While I stood, waiting for it to do something, I splashed my face with water. It made me feel a bit better.

Suddenly pain shot down through all my limbs and racked my chest. I barely had time to react as the pain violently spiraled through my body. I grabbed onto the sink and cried out, not being to stop myself. It felt like my whole inside was burning. I couldn't take it! I screamed out again as my legs shook to keep me standing. How could I be so stupid as to take anything in this guy's house?

Lawrence's hands were then on my shoulders, a bit tighter of a grip than he needed to have on me. When did he even come in the bathroom? I guess I was too focused on the pain to hear him. He started saying something to me, and his expression looked angry. I couldn't stop tears from rolling down my cheeks at that point, the pain wouldn't stop.

Lawrence's expression switched to that of concern after a couple of seconds. He gently pulled me up and guided me out of the bathroom, it hurt to walk. He set me in the chair again, and grabbed a bottle of what looked like water. I vaguely heard him telling me to drink it and holding it up to me. I reached out and took it into my hands, but my fingers could barely grasp around it without shaking. I almost dropped it.

He took the bottle and held it up to my lips for me. I took a couple sips, which didn't taste like much, but it wasn't water. He pulled it away and set it back down. After a couple minutes, the pain started to subside. I wiped the residual tears from my face and weakly smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I quietly spoke.

"Why did you..."

"I was in pain...I thought it would help. I'm sorry." His expression turned a bit to the guilty side. Maybe because I had told him I was in pain. He quickly muttered an apology and walked towards a corner of his apartment. He didn't tape me.

I couldn't bring myself to move, my limbs were too weak now. He came back over and set down a large metal bucket in front of me. I tried to ask him what that was for, but I think I took too much of whatever that was in the water bottle, and every part of me felt so heavy and numb. I could hear my own heart beating slowly in my ears.

I think Lawrence was talking to me again, but I couldn't tell. I just stared ahead, looking out the window. It was fully dark now. I felt fingers grab my wrist gently, turning it upward but I couldn't care at the moment. I kept staring out the window. I wondered if I would ever leave here.

I could barely feel my own skin, but I felt something cold press against my wrist. Then warmth suddenly dripped down the side of it. I pulled my eyes down, and met Lawrence's first. I couldn't tell what emotion they held this time. Unlocking my eyes with his, I let them land on my wrist. 

My own blood was dripping down into the bucket he had placed in front of me. He cut into my vein. He raised his hand again and cut into the already made wound yet again. I couldn't feel it...I felt sick. I just watched the small knife dig into my skin, red oozing out and sliding into the bucket with ease.

He dropped the wrist he was holding and grabbed my other one. My vision started blurring. I used all the strength I had to try and pull my arm away from him. His grip loosened and his eyes met mine again. I could only give him a pleading look. He took a breath that shuddered his shoulders and he let go of me. 

He cleaned my bloody wrist with a washcloth and warm water, delicately wrapped it and then tapped me back to the chair. He stuck his jacket on and left the studio apartment again, leaving me to myself. My head was spinning but at least I wasn't in pain. I let my head lean back and I stared at the ceiling until I drifted to sleep.


	5. The River

Water. Up to my knees. It was warm, but not too warm. I opened my eyes and everything was grey. The water I was standing in was grey, the sky above was grey, freckled with stars and stripes of galaxies. As far as landscape though, there was only water as far as I could see in each direction. No shore. No mountains. Just this never ending river of grey water.

I started to walk, gliding through the water with ease. It felt like walking through silk. I occasionally let my hands trace the top of the water while walking. It was calming. I kept walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. Until I heard something in the water behind me.

I turned my body around. Only a few feet away from me stood a tall, thin creature, that looked like it was wearing the shadows. It's head was a large deer skull, which had some blood dripping off of it into the grey water below. I took a step back, away from it but it didn't like that. It stepped forward.

I backed up quicker, not wanting to take my eyes off it. It grew angry as I kept moving backwards. Its arms extended out towards me, and more started pushing their way out of its' stomach, oozing and dripping black liquid into the water. More and more pairs of hands emerged from the beast, reaching towards me as I tried to escape. My heart raced and I turned and tried to run.

The water was less easy to move through now. It soon turned thick, like wading through a river of honey. But I tried to pull myself through. I felt hands nipping at my back, trying to grab a hold of me. My feet started to sink further down taking the water up to my hips, then my waist, then my chest.

I kept trying to pull myself through, but the hands of the creature had a hold of me, pushing me down further into the thick water. It was up to my neck now, and I could barely move my limbs. I looked up as I continued to sink under the grey water, looking at the stars glimmering above me. The creature came into view, an ominous blue glow behind the skull. I felt like it was....smiling at me. That was all I saw before going under the water.


	6. Bruises

I woke with a shudder. That was an awful dream. I could see the sun starting to rise again. I looked over at Lawrence's bed. He was back, and asleep. I could feel my heart pounding, the images firmly in my mind. I shifted under the tape again, which felt loose. One good thing about nightmares I suppose. Sweat. I wriggled around until my arm pulled out without a sound. I freed all my other limbs and pushed myself up.

I needed to calm down, desperately. I just hope he won't get mad at me. I moved to the bathroom, closing the door behind me, but not locking it. I started the shower as quietly as I could manage, and shed my clothes. I stepped under the warm water and pulled the shower curtain shut. The curtain had a soft faded green vine pattern on it. That comforted me a bit.

I let the warm water roll over my shoulders, and I shivered some. I couldn't stop think about that dream. I soaked my hair with the water, it felt nice to wash myself, since I hadn't had the opportunity to do so the last couple of days. I grabbed Lawrence's rose shampoo and lathered my hair with it. It smelled nice but it seemed a bit cheap. Maybe from the dollar store. Whatever, I don't judge.

After rinsing the shampoo out, I put the conditioner in, which matched the shampoo. I let it sit for a little while, letting my body get warm under the water again. I rinsed out the conditioner and went to grab Lawrence's soap, which was in a homemade looking bar. It was clear, which made it easy to see the bits of flowers inside. How could a kind of crazy kidnapper be so cute?

I didn't reach the soap though, because before I did, the shower curtain drew open quickly, causing me to shriek and try to cover myself. Lawrence stood in front of me, holding an edge of the shower curtain. I could feel my whole face heating up, and not just from the hot water. He stared at me for a minute before speaking.

"What are you doing?" He sounded angry, but also a bit...nervous?

"I'm sorry...I had a nightmare and I needed to...I needed to relax and clean myself. That's all. I was going to go back to the chair after." I managed to push out. I was still covering the necessary parts of my body but I couldn't get away from his stare.

It took a minute, but he drew the curtains closed and I let myself calm down. I grabbed his soap, wet it, and slid it across my arms. It was soft and smelled mainly of lavender, maybe a hint of geranium. I soaped up the front half of my body, but I was stopped before going farther, as Lawrence drew back the curtain some again, and stepped in the shower with me, his sweatpants discarded.

He looked at me, tired, but his eyes flickered with something like want or desire. I sheepishly smiled at him, not covering myself this time. I tried to keep my eyes on his, not wanting to get more flustered by looking down.

"Why did you...I can shower on my own." I grumbled out.

"I can't let you be somewhere out of my view." His voice was a bit lower and quieter than usual. I could see him barely biting his lip. Had he never seen someone naked before? Regardless, I handed him the bar of soap slowly and turned around.

"Could you help me do my back?" I asked politely. I didn't entirely trust him behind me, since the neck incident, but I needed to get the residue blood from that off of me anyway, and I know I wouldn't be able to do it myself.

He hesitated before sliding the soap along my back, one of his hands slowly rubbing it in. His hand was soft, and his touch was light, which gave me another shiver. He ran his fingers down my shoulder blades and stopped on my lower back. He slid his hand back up and let it rest on my shoulder. I quietly thanked him and started rinsing myself off. 

I had to face him to rinse my back, and when I did, his eyes were closed as he was using the soap for his own body. I made an executive decision to let my eyes travel down his chest, stopping on his stomach, and finally....oh my god...he....wow. That's impressive...I... Wow.

I quickly moved my eyes off his fairly large length and back up to his eyes. Which..were..now..open.. He had a cocky smirk on his lips. It felt like my whole face was on fire. I let out a small, embarrassed squeak and finished washing myself. I did not understand this man. At times he can be awkward and sweet and other times...like this.

I moved out of the way after rinsing myself for the final time, and let him finish. I figured he wouldn't want me to get out of the shower without him, so I stayed put. I looked over his back, which seemed to have a few scars on it. I locked my gaze on his tattoos on his upper arms. Thick black rings all the way around. I wondered about the significance of those.

He soon finished and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and handing me one as well. I dried myself off thoroughly, and wrapped myself in the towel. I noticed that my clothes were not in the bathroom anymore. Lawrence, already back in his sweatpants, grabbed me by my towel, slowly pulling it off of me. His gaze burned into me as he removed my towel.

He pulled it to himself, holding it delicately in his hands. He brought it up his face and sniffed it slightly. I felt like a fucking tomato. He smiled and then dropped the towel, and latched his grip onto my wrist. He pulled me out of the bathroom and onto the chair again. But I still had no clothes.

He grabbed a roll of tape and taped my arms to the chair, then bent down in front of me. I felt my legs tremble some as he slowly licked his lips, not hiding where he was looking. I wanted to close my legs, but he put his hands on the insides of my thighs, pulling my legs apart more. 

I shivered again some as his fingers inched inward on my thighs. I just really hoped I wasn't getting wet from this. He suddenly removed his hands and began to tape my legs to the chair, only this time, he tapped my legs more open. Maybe so he could get a good view.

He smiled at me once he was done, still kneeling on the floor in front of me. Our eyes locked again. I could get lost in those blue eyes of his. And I did. I didn't see him moving until my body jerked slightly as I felt a finger slide up my folds and rest on the most sensitive part. He smiled again. God be damned, I was wet.

It didn't help that I was taped up this way either, it sort of turned me on more. He slowly slid his finger back down, barely pushing inside my opening before traveling back up. What a fucking tease. His eyes stayed locked on mine, and he slid his tongue across his lips again. I could feel my thighs shaking. His finger slid back down, pushing further into me this time. He continued this pattern until his finger was pushed inside me up to his knuckle.

I tried to not let out any sound, but a small whimper slipped out of me when he pulled his finger out, and quickly pushed it back in. He smiled at this, but his eyes gave me a warning. I won't be too loud. He continued to pull out and push in his finger, growing quicker with each time. I bit my lip, I didn't want to stop looking into his eyes. 

However much I tried to keep looking at him, I couldn't help but roll my eyes back when he added a second finger. God his fingers felt so fucking good inside me. He slid them in and out, sudden and roughly. It took so much control to not let my voice out. I only emitted small whimpers. He then pulled his fingers out, and I whined a bit, wanting them back inside me.

"Don't get greedy. You're getting more." He spoke in almost a whisper, I shivered again. I nodded and his eyes finally left mine. I bit my lip excitedly as he leaned closer to me. I tried to scoot my hips closer to him, so he could reach better, he seemed pleased with my effort. His hands smacked down on my thighs, pulling them apart more. It hurt but I didn't complain.

He pulled himself closer, and I could feel his warm breath against me. He rubbed his thumbs simultaneously in circles on my thighs, which was sort of calming. Maybe he wanted me to stay calm, worrying that I didn't what this. And I knew I shouldn't but I definitely did. I had not had any action in so fucking long. 

I smiled down at him to reassure him that it was fine, and he opened his mouth, letting his tongue slowly slide against me. I shivered again, wanting to tangle my fingers in his hair, but I obviously couldn't. I bit down on my lip as his tongue kept sliding up and down. I could feel my thighs shaking even more. God he was good at this.

He pressed his tongue inside of me and I let my head flop backwards. His fingers pressed hard into my thighs, and I hoped they would leave bruises. He kept pressing his tongue in and out of me at a steady pace, occasionally licking upward at my now extremely sensitive clit. I could tell I was close.

"Lawrence..." I quietly whined out, trying to hold all of my moans inside. He seemed to like that, as his pace quickened. He slid his warm tongue against my clit again, circling it, and that was it for me. My legs shook and I arched my back as I came. That was the best damn oral I had ever had. He pulled himself back, licking his lips again.

"Get some rest." He smiled. God that smile is beautiful. I nodded, and tried to let my body calm down. Lawrence climbed into his bed and soon, his soft rhythmic breathing told me he was asleep. I let my head flop backwards again and I drifted off, thinking of Lawrence.


	7. Drumming

I woke to the sound of a drum in the distance. Leaves crinkled underneath me, I was barefoot. I looked around, trees surrounding me in every direction, but I stood in a clearing. I was still unclothed, my body painted with odd symbols. I stood directly in the center of a large pentagram painted on the forest floor. 

The drum sounded closer now, beating at a steady rate. Thump. Thump. Thump. I didn't move. I didn't feel the need to. I felt something approaching. Thump. Thump. Thump. There He was. Tall, surrounded in the shadows yet again. A blue glow emerging from under His skull.

I let Him come over to me. I felt myself smiling, but I didn't know why. He put His hands on my chest and guided me downward, lying on the pentacle. I stretched out my arms and legs, which vines then carefully wrapped around, holding me in place. The drumming was now all around me. He leaned over me. And I kept smiling. Hands emerged from His stomach again, reaching down to me. 

His fingers dug into my chest, but it didn't hurt. They pressed in, black liquid oozing out of me instead of blood. I felt his fingers press into my heart, and the drumming picked up. Suddenly all I saw was stars. I was back in the grey water. Everything was silent.

I picked a direction and walked. I didn't know for how long. I was stopped when I felt something on my arms and legs. I looked at them. It was tape. Lawrence's tape. I pulled them off, letting them fall into the river with ease and continued walking. I looked up at the sky again, it was so beautiful. Everything felt so...alive here. I didn't stop walking.


	8. Greed

The sun was almost set again by the time I woke up. The room was already fairly dark. I looked over at Lawrence who seemed to be still asleep. I went to adjust my limbs, but they were no longer held down by the tape. I looked down, and the tape was sitting on the floor, like it had just unraveled like ribbon and slipped off of me.

Lawrence was in the same position I remember him being in though. I don’t see why he would've have taken it off me. And I certainly didn't do it. I stood up, my legs weak from...earlier. I looked around. What to do? I could leave. But...did I even want to anymore? A weird question, but I honestly wasn't sure.

I looked over at Lawrence's sleeping figure. He would probably wake up soon, it was starting to get more dark. I walked closer to him. He was still shirtless. He looked so soft. I sat down on the edge on his bed. I just wanted to look at him for a bit. He looked so peaceful. 

He suddenly woke, pushing himself up, looking at me with fear. I quickly apologized, trying to soothe him. He seemed confused. Before I could speak, he interrupted me.

"How did you...you keep getting out." He sounded a bit annoyed.

"I...I just woke up with them off this time. I don't know why." I didn't want him getting mad.

"Why did you come over here? Were you trying to..." He seemed a bit scared. Like I was going to hurt him.

"No! Of course not..I just...I was being greedy." I smiled a bit. It took him a minute to catch on.

"Oh... Y..you wanted to..." I nodded. I wasn't going to lie anymore. I wanted him.

"Can I...can I touch you?" He looked startled by this. I slowly crawled on top of him, moving my hips against his. I was a bit surprised to find he was already hard. But I wasn't complaining. He looked so beautiful with his hair fanned out on his pillow. I pushed my hips against his again, I had almost forgotten I still had no clothes on. I could already tell how turned on I was getting, and I'm sure he could too.

He grabbed onto my arms, and flipped himself on top of me, so I was now where he just previously lied. It was warm. His face was red, his arms on either side of my face. I just smiled at him. I reached my hand up and gently pushed a bit of his hair behind his ear. He looked surprised. I kept wondering why no one ever treated him like this.

His hands soon traveled down my chest and rested by my opening. He seemed to be asking if it was okay. My heart fluttered. I nodded and he pressed two fingers inside of me. I guess he got tired of teasing. I bit my lip to keep from making too much noise, and he began to pull them in and out, a wet squelching noise occurred as his pace picked up.

I reached up and tangled my hands in his soft hair, gently tugging him down towards me more. I pulled him close, brushing my lips against his. He got the hint and gently pressed his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered close, and I slid my tongue against his lips. He opened them invitingly, and our tongues danced for dominance.

The kiss was not very dignified. It was filled with desire and need, and he seemed a bit inexperienced, but that made it all the better. And he tasted amazing. I felt intoxicated as his tongue pushed to the back of my mouth, and his fingers mercilessly fucked in and out of me.

His fingers soon left me though, and he pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. His eyes held a sort of fire I wanted to see more. He slapped a hand over my mouth. I looked at him, confused. I was being plenty quiet. He just cocked his head to the side and smirked. Then I understood.

Without much warning, I felt Lawrence line his length up, pressing the tip inside me. I bit on my lip again, tasting a bit of blood, even though he was already silencing me. It was only the tip and I felt pretty stretched. And he didn't use any lubricant. He waited for a second, his free hand gripping my hip. He smiled and with one rough movement, he slotted his whole length inside of me.

The pain was too much, my vision went dark for a couple of seconds. I had mentally thanked him for putting his hand over my mouth because his neighbors definitely would have been concerned with my scream. He waited again, making sure I was okay. I could feel my insides stretching around him. Once I felt it was okay, I gave him a small nod. At least he was polite to wait.

He slowly pulled himself almost fully out, before ramming himself back in, I could feel my whole body shake underneath him. He continued to work up a rhythm and the pain soon faded into overwhelming pleasure. He took his hand off my mouth and I wrapped arms around his neck. His eyes met mine again and I smiled at him in between my shaking breaths as he unceremoniously fucked me.

I stared into his eyes, running my fingers through his hair. I only wanted to think of him. I only wanted him inside of me, no one else. I wanted to be around him always. I was so entranced by him that I barely even noticed that I was extremely close to an orgasm. But he seemed quite the opposite, the rhythm of his thrusts didn't slow at all as I let myself come around him.

He slowed some, not because he was finished, but he wanted to switch positions. He flipped us again, staying inside of me, and and settling me on top of him. His cock seemed even bigger from this angle. Was that even possible? I placed my hands on his chest firmly and pulled my hips up, and then slid back down. I could feel my heart pounding.

Lawrence's hands rested on my hips loosely, letting me do the work of fucking myself on him. I worked up a good rhythm, slower than how he took it, but it was hard to go as fast as he did at this angle. I bounced myself on top of him, filling myself with his cock.

I probably came twice more before he even seemed close. I started to not have the strength to move my hips as fast, so he took over guiding me up and down on him, his fingers digging into my hips. All I could do at that point was quietly moan his name over and over. He was all that was on my mind. And all I ever wanted on my mind. He slammed me down onto him one last time as he let himself come inside of me, which took me to a fourth orgasm.

After pulling him out of me, I collapsed on top of him. I was so tired now, I could barely move my body. I nuzzled into his chest, he smelled lovely, like flowers and sex. He wrapped his arms around me and I let myself fall asleep against him.


	9. Decided

I awoke alone. I was burrowed under the blankets of Lawrence's bed. It was early in the morning now. Looked about 7 am maybe. I sat up, shaking a bit. I was really sore. I looked around the apartment. No sign of Lawrence being home. I called out for him but no answer. I saw my clothes sitting over on the chair, so I pulled myself out of the bed and grabbed my clothes, pulling on my underwear and pants. My shirt and bra still had blood on them. 

I walked over to the unfolding closet doors by the bathroom. He has a lot of red flannels. I grabbed one and stuck it on. It was pretty big on me, but I honestly didn't mind. I walked over to the kitchen, my stomach was screaming at me. I hadn't eaten in days. And of course he had nothing in his fridge. Does that man ever eat? 

I decided that he needed groceries. If I walked to my apartment, I could get my car, some new clothes, and anything else I needed. I stuck on my shoes and head out the front door, which had a lot of locks on it. My apartment seemed to only be a 10 minute or so walk away from here, if I was calculating correctly.

Once at my house, I watered my plants, and apologized to them for being gone for so long. Next I needed clothes. I had forgotten I bought cute tights with vines all over them! I never got the chance to wear them. I stuck those on under a pair of denim shorts and kept Lawrence's shirt on, tucking it in to my shorts. I felt cute as fuck. I found myself hoping Lawrence liked it.

After packing clothes and everything, I stopped myself. Was I really going back to him? He kidnapped me. I didn't know why, but I knew I wanted to go back. I wanted to show him that the world wasn't broken. I could tell he had been through hard times. No one ever showed him that they loved him. I wanted to change that. I placed my clothes in my car, and then packed up my plants, I couldn't leave them behind. I took everything of importance to me. Maybe I could sell my apartment. 

After I had what I needed packed, I drove on over to the supermarket. I didn't know what he liked so I grabbed a lot of options. A lot of organics though, since he needed to be healthy, and so did I. I packed my car with the groceries and drove back over to the apartment. I needed to take a couple trips. I just hoped Lawrence was home.

I took what groceries I could carry and took the elevator up to his floor. I knocked on the door, and I heard shuffling from inside. Lawrence looked disheveled when he opened the door, a look of panic on his face. I just smiled at him.

"Can I come inside?" I asked, nodding my head towards my full arms. He slowly moved out of the way, closing the door behind me as I went straight to the kitchen. I set down the groceries and put them all away in cabinets and the fridge. Lawrence was still by the door, he seemed utterly shocked. I walked towards him.

"I gotta.." I was cut off from reaching for the door handle. Lawrence grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me, pushing me against the door.

"Ow, hey! Lawrence."

"You aren't leaving again." He growled, digging his nails in to my twisted arm and pressing his body against mine.

"Lawrence! Please be gentle!" I pleaded, but he didn't seem to hear me. His other hand was brought up to the back of my neck, a cold blade brushing my skin. I felt myself panic.

"Hey, Lawrence calm down. Can we talk?" I was met with silence, the looming threat of a knife at my neck.

"Law?" I suddenly heard his breath hitch a small bit. He hesitated but slowly moved the knife and let go of my other arm. I rolled my shoulder, turning towards him while leaning my back against the door.

He looked guilty. He seemed to regret hurting me. I smiled at him to reassure him that I'm fine. He gently smiled back.

"I'm sorry I left without waiting and telling you. I was a bit worried if I had, you would have stopped me." I spoke softly, trying to sound unthreatening.

"Why did you...where..." He mumbled, rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

"Well, first, you dont have any food in your home," I walked closer to him, placing my hands on his sides teasingly, before sliding them to rest on his chest. "Do you ever eat?"

"Also, if I'm gonna be staying with you, I'm gonna want my car, my clothes, and all other personal items." I pressed myself closer to him, my hands still resting on his chest. He looked down at me, a look of shock on his face.

"You...you're willingly staying with me?"

"Of course. It seems like you could use the company and I really wanted to get out of that apartment anyway." He stared down at me like he was trying to read my mind. He hesitated.

"Really?" He spoke after awhile. I pushed my body even closer to his, leaning my head against his chest. He smelled like soil and chamomile. He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling into my hair. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Really, " I leaned back, looking up at Lawrence again. "Now can you help me bring in the rest of my stuff? I've got more groceries and all my apartment things."

He nodded, releasing me from his arms, which felt too cold afterwards. I took his hand in mine, leading him to the door and going down to my car to get the rest of my belongings, ready to start a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've taken so long to update! Life has been rough but with enough Starbucks and determination, we can push through some fanfic! This is definitely far from over so do be expecting more updates even if they are slow!! Love you all and appreciate all the love, support, and feedback! More porn with plot shall be headed your way soon ya dirty f*ckers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More will be coming soon!! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
